Sun and Earth
by dramaq
Summary: A short ficlet of metaphorical fluff. Matt and Mello are basking in the sun one day when Matt tells Mello about his personal sun. MxM


"I can't believe you dragged me out here," Mello grumbled half heartedly. I smiled, knowing full well that his complaints stemmed from an obligation to his pride, rather than from actual discomfort. He stretched like a cat before snuggling deeper into the ratty old comforter I had brought out, and allowed a small contented sigh slip past his lips.

A day at the park was exactly what Mello needed. The emerald green grass, the still blue sky, and the lulling rustles of the full Summer leaves created a calm, blissful aura. I felt as if the tension, the stress, and the danger of our lives could simply drift away, effortless as the soft Summer breeze.

I could tell Mello felt it too. His muscles were uncoiled, and all traces of his semi-permanent scowl were absent from his serene face. This was definitely worth the cussing out I received on the car ride over here.

He lolled his head over to face me, the swirling oceans of his eyes emanating a sheen of blissful contentment. Yes, the abuse from Mello was most definitely worth this. He looked radiant. The bright sun reflected off his crown of blonde tresses, a golden halo over his angelic face... the sun...

"Hey, Mello?"

"Mmmm?"

"Have you ever thought about the sun?"

He chuckled lightly. "What's there to think about, Matty? It's a big ball of gas."

"Yes, but that's like describing you as a homo sapien, Mello... There's so much more..."

"Like what?"

"Well, it started out as a mere cloud of hydrogen- insignificant, unimportant. Slowly it compressed, growing denser, and hotter, and larger, until nuclear fusion occurred, turning hydrogen into helium and radiating waves of excess energy. Who could have guessed it would grow so mighty?

'Now, it's the center of the solar system, effortlessly manipulating the planets with its gravity and heat. It's not too kind to its solar system, to the helpless planets under its control. It scalds some, while diverting its heat entirely from others, leaving them icy and barren. Cruel Sun illuminates them with its cold glare.

'There's only one planet that experiences the joys of Sun: The Earth. The perfect balance of heat breathes life into Earth, nurturing it, protecting it. But even to its favorite planet, Sun can be cruel and vengeful. There are days when Sun revokes its warmth, leaving Earth shivering in misery. Some days, Sun releases the force of its fiery temper, scorching Earth, and stealing its precious water. However, even in these conditions, Earth can still _see_. Whatever the intensity of Sun's attentions, it still illuminates Earth, revealing bright and vibrant colors, and providing the energy for photosynthesis.

'Yes, even these extreme conditions are better than night. Cold, desolate, night. Without Sun, what is the point? When night falls, Earth continues to spin, revolving around the spot that Sun should be. Earth is frigid, dismal, and painfully dark. Through the blackness, no beauty can be beheld. Where is the beauty in flowers that lack their vibrant colors? The shroud of darkness is suffocating. Earth is only left with the distant memory of brilliant Sun.

'Thankfully, Earth is not doomed to a life of apathetic black, for miraculously, Sun rises. Sun reemerges with a halo of pastels, chasing away cold night with its magnificent, golden light. Earth basks in Sun, allowing it to cascade its warmth over Earth's still frigid surface. It takes time, but Earth regains its strength and its will.

'Beautiful, shining Sun. It cradles Earth with the warmth of a bright Summer afternoon. Its presence turns the grass an emerald green, the sky a still blue, and allows a soft breeze to rustle the full Summer leaves. Perfect, wonderful, magnificent Sun.

'You know what else? Sun is so bright and lovely that you can't look at it for more than a moment... unless, of course, you have some sort of eye protection..."

"...Like goggles," Mello beamed at me.

"Exactly." I shifted closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah, Mels?"

"Sun and Earth have a pretty interesting relationship, don't they?"

"That they do."

"You know, you forgot some information in your description."

"Did I?"

"You did. You forgot to mention that night would never fall again."

A stupid grin implanted itself on my face. "I know."

"And one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Sun loves Earth."

"That's good, because Earth loves Sun."

I was right, a day at the park was precisely what we needed.


End file.
